In Your Nightmares
by shiai10
Summary: Four years after the Kira case is solved Matsuda begins to have nightmares. These nightmares unfortunately are coming true. When investigators start dying. Matsuda soon discovers the culprit is a little closer to home than he thought.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Death Note fanfic Number 2. Well I wrote this a while ago but didn't post it. So here it is. My briother was listening to the Kanye West song see You in My Nightmares and thats how I got the title. Not that y'all care. But anyway here it is **

**In Your Nightmares **

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold winter afternoon. Icicles hung from the bare tree limbs, sparkling in the slowly disappearing sunlight. Snow had fallen the night before covering all with a lush white blanket. The blanket was more prominent here than most other places. The cemetery.

Here at this cemetery stands a man, alone in his long winter coat in front of a gravestone. The man stares down at the headstone; not sure whether to brush the snow off or to just leave it there.

He sighed loudly_ 'Four years….Four years ago on this day.' _The man stooped down and hesitantly brushed the snow off the headstone with his leather gloved hand.

Once he cleared the headstone of the snow his eyes wandered to the name written on the headstone. Tears began to escape his eyes.

An icy gust began to blow through the cemetery and in a soft whispered voice he heard a voice.

_**You. You did this**_. The man stood up quickly and looked around the cemetery. No one was there. It was just him alone.

'Odd I could've sworn I heard a voice.' The gust settled down and the air became silent. The man rubbed his hands together and looked up to the sky. The sun had begun to set as cascades of pink and purple filled the sky. The man sighed glanced back at the headstone one last time and then left the cemetery.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man entered his apartment, a small space he called home. There weren't many furnishings inside, just the essentials sofa, coffee table in the living room. The kitchen having all the appliances neccessary stove, fridge, microwave, stainless steel fridge and a coffee maker.

His bedroom was large enough for a queen size bed , a dresser and a night stand. Like all the walls in his apartment his bedroom was painted a light grey. His bedroom had one large window which over looked the park which was covered in white.

The man headed to his answering machine on his nightstand. It was blinking red whiich meant he had a message. He pressed play.

"Matsuda, its Aizawa you need to come in early tomorrow. We got a new case and I would appreciate it if you cam in at the time I asked you to." Aizawa paused and sighed. "For once"

No more messages the4 machine informed him.

Matsuda sighed "No rest for the weary." He then proceeded to changing into a white T-shirt and plaid green pajama pants. Matsuda then headed to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of water.

_**You did this. It's you fault**_. A voice said in his ear.

Matsuda jumped and dropped his glass on the floor. "Aww man." Matsuda said as he began to pick up the broken glass pieces

"Ow!" he yelled. He cut his palm on a piece of glass. The blood from the cut slid down to the ground where it formed three letters 'Die'

Matsuda look at the ground again. It was just a small puddle of blood. He washed the cut and put a bandage on it after he finished picking up the rest of the glass.

Matsuda headed to his room and crawled wearily into bed. 'Weird why would I see 'Die' I must have been imagining things.'

Matsuda was in a room. He looked up and a lamp was above him. When he looked around again he was in a warehouse.

"This place. It's familiar." Matsuda looked down and saw people below him. He blinked and recognized the people and gasped "This is Yellow Box!"

"That's right I am Kira and I am god of this new world." A young man with auburn hair said as he gazed at everyone in the war4ehouse as if they were insignificant insects.

Matsuda opened his mouth to scream 'Light! Light! Stop no! Don't!. NO sound came out however.

The scene changed. Matsuda covered his eyes. Her knew what was coming next. He didn't want to see it. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare but it wasn't working

The Matsuda below pulled out a revolver and shot Light in the hand.

"Matsuda!!! Who do you think you're shooting at?!" Light screamed as he held now bleeding hand. " Stop fucking around!!! Kill them!!"

The Matsuda below pulled the trigger. He pulled it again and again and again and again.

"NOO!!" Matsuda shot up in bed. His breathing was heavy as if he had been running a mile. Her was drenched In sweat. He began to rub his eyes "The same dream again." Matsuda sighed and slammed his head back on his pillow.

Sleep was definitely gone for the rest of the night. So Matsuda stayed awake until it was time for him to get up for work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review it will make me happy. Let me know what you think. ^-^**

**-Shiai10**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated I was in Brooklyn visting my family. I have a baby cousin coming soon. So I am happy to celebrate I updated.^-^ So here is Chapter II of In Your Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!!! If I did Light would have been god of the New World.**

**In Your Nightmares**

x

x

x

x

**Chapter II  
**

"Matsuda!" Aizawa yelled. "Get in here we're behind schedule because you're late!"

"Sorry Aizawa." Matsuda said as he rushed to his seat and managed to trip before sitting in his chair.

Snickering is heard across the conference room. Matsuda bluxhed and took his seat. Aizawa was glaring at him the entire time.

Aizawa cleared his throat and the meeting began.

"Okay so we have a new serial killer on the loose. He targets young men; late teens to early 20s. The body count is now 4. Now this is a top priority case…"

Matsuda zoned out and ignored Aizawa's voice. Matsuda began to think about his dream, 'I knew visiting his grave was a bad idea.' Matsuda thought. He thought this every year. He continued to go though every year since Light's death

Matsuda didn't know really why he went. It could be guilt, he did shoot Light more than once.

'Maybe if I hadn't shot…'

"Matsuda!" Aizawa yelled awakening Matsuda from his thoughts. " Get to your desk! You've got a stack of reports to file on the case!"

Matsuda stood up and saluted Aizawa "Yes sir!" He then quickly proceeded to his desk to begin the tedious work that he was assigned.

The day dragged on and soon matsuda's shift was over and he left for home. It was very chilly on this night. The winter gusts were being merciless. 'Damn. I need a car.' he thought as he tightened his coat around him. Luckily he arrived at his apartment building a couple of minutes later.

When he entered his apartment he sighed a heavy sigh of relief. He was finally home. Free from Aizawa's constant yelling on the other officers who liked to play jokes on him. 'Bastards .' he thought

Matsuda headed to his stove and put his kettle on the stove boiling some water for hot chocolate.

As he waited for the water to boil he turned on his TV. and sat on the sofa. The news was on so Matsuda watched it until he heard the kettle whistle meaning the water was boiled.

With his fresh hot chocolate in hand Matsuda snuggled with a blanket on his sofa and watched T.V. Soon the hot chocolate was done and Matsuda fell asleep, his body sprawled all over the sofa.

The T.V. was till on showing another "Smiling Bob" commercial that was reserved for late night.

Suddenly the T.V. turned off. The temperature in the room dropped. Matsuda began to shiver and woke up because not even his blanket kept him warm.

Matsuda sat up and noticed the lights in his apartment were flickering on and off. The T.V. that was off suddenly turned on but it was black and white static. Matsuda jumped and fear started to creep up on him. The room's temperature continued to drop. It dropped so low that Matsuda could see his own breath.

**You.** Matsuda stands up and turns around. 'Did I just hear?' **You. **Matsuda hears the voice again.

"Is there someone here?" Matsuda began to reach for his gun that was on the coffee table in front of him. He suddenly was thrown against the wall. The sudden thrust knocked the wind out of him. Matsuda slid to the floor coughing trying to get his breath. He looked around the room and saw no one. His gun was sill in his holster on the coffee table.

**No not this **t**ime**, the voice said. "W-Who's there?" Matsuda asked his voice slightly shaky as his fear was growing.

_**Oh come now you couldn't have forgotten me **_**dear Matsuda**,the voiced said with a laugh.

Matsuda stood up slowly holding onto the wall for balance. "T-This isn't funny. I'm an officer of the law. I will arrest you." The voice laughed again.

Suddenly Matsuda felt a cold breath on his neck. His body froze and his eyes widened.

**How can you arrest some one who is already dead? **the voice said whispering into Matsuda.

Matsuda spun around and what he saw caused his blood to run cold and his heart to stop.

In front of Matsuda was a young man with auburn hair that slightly brushed his shoulders. He was dressed in what used to be a fine tailored suit that was full of bullet holes. The young man eyes were a bright crimson that seemed even brighter in Matsuda's now dimly lit apartment. "L-Light." Matsuda said in a terrified whisper

Miss me? Light asked with a smirk on his face.

Matsuda began to walk away backwards shacking his head slowly.

"N-No I-I…Y-You're,,,You're supposed to be dead! Why are you here?!" Matsuda's voice was almost a high pitched scream.

Matsuda continued to walk backwards and tripped over himself crashing onto the floor.

**You're the one who did this Touta Matsuda. **The smirk gone from Light's face, instead now was a cold glare of pure and utter hatred.

**It's because of you! **Light said with a growl. Light's hand quickly wrapped around Matsuda's throat and held his body. Light's hands were cold and squeezed tightly around Matsuda's throat.

Matsuda couldn't believe this was happening to him. He tried to open his mouth to talk but couldn't.

**Matsuda I will make you suffer a fate worse than death**, Light said as he smiled with pointed teeth.

Matsuda's eyes began to tear. He struggled to break from Light's grip but it was impossible. The more Matsuda struggled the tighter Light's grip became on Matsuda's neck.

"Light…please…stop." Matsuda begged.

Light raised an eyebrow. **Stop**. Light chuckled. His eyes then grew wide. **You want me to stop! **he screamed. **Did you stop when you were shooting me?! Huh?! Did you Matsuda?! Did you when you killed me?! **

"But I didn't kill you Ryuk-" Light cut him off.

**No that's not true Matsuda. It was **_**you **_**and****you****know it. Now because of that you will experience the ultimate suffering.**

Matsuda began to cry. "No...please…No!!!!!!!!!!!" Light began to cackle insanely as Matsuda screamed.

Matsuda shot up in his bed, Drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide and he was scanning his bedroom looking for Light, but there was no one. His room was dark and he turned on the lamp on his night table. He rubbed his eyes and continued to look around the room. Terrified that Light would come back again from his dreams to haunt him.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**A/N: Yays I brought Light in aren't you happy. I know I am so yea please review I would love your feedback. It inspires me so much!!! :) **

**-Shiai10**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:Hello again!! Please forgive me for taking so long. I am leaving for college next week so I have been busy shopping and stuff. Anyway here is the next chapter of _In Your Nightmares._**

x

x**  
**

**In Your Nightmares  
**

**Chapter 3**

x

x

x

"Hey Matsuda," Mogi called as Matsuda headed to his desk. Matsuda turned to Mogi."Good morning Mogi." Matsuda said as he took a seat.

"Wow what's wrong? You look really pale Matsuda." Mogi asked a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Matsuda you really look like crap." Ide added with a snicker.

"Oh I just haven't been sleeping well. That's all." Matsuda said as he rubbed his eyes. "Well actually try to sleep for once. You don't want Aizawa to find something else to yell at you about." Mogi said as he laughed.

"You're right. He yells at me enough."

"Got that right. Anyway see you later Matsuda." Ide and Mogi left Matsuda alone at his desk.

Matsuda headed to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping that that would wake him up. When Matsuda actually looked ion the mirror he understood what Mogi and Ide were talking about. He was really pale and starting to get bags under his eyes. Seeing the dark bags brought him back a couple of years thinking of a certain insomniac with an unhealthy love of sweets with dark bags under his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." Matsuda shouted to himself out loud as he splashed water on his face. A man walked into the bathroom gave him a very disapproving look. Matsuda blushed immediately. "Sorry." he said as he quickly exited the bathroom. Matsuda returned to his desk and continued with his work.

It was nearing 4 in the afternoon when Matsuda started to feel very weird. His vision would get blurry and his temple began to throb painfully. He had continued typing the report he was working on but the headache wouldn't go away. Matsuda popped some advil in his mouth hoping it would alleviate the pain. It didn't work. Matsuda sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes.

He turned his head and there leaning on his desk was Light Yagami.

Matsuda almost fell out of his chair. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Light was still there. Light turned his head to Matsuda.

**Why hello Matsuda.** Light said with a smirk.

"L-Light what the hell are you doing here?!" Matsuda was trying his hardest not to shout when he spoke.

**My dear Matsuda, it is time we started your punishment** Light said with a evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Light responded by laughing maniacally.

**You will see. **he said as he continued to laugh.

Matsuda covered his ears but the laughter continued. It was getting louder and louder. Matsuda slammed his eyes shut not wanting to see the murderers face. "Please stop" Matsuda said whimpering. "Please stop laughing at me!!!" Matsuda yelled.

The entire office grew extremely quiet as all eyes were on the detective, who was on the edge of tears.

"Matsuda! Matsuda!"

Matsuda slowly opened his eyes to see Aizawa glaring down at him. "What the hell Matsuda?! In my office now!" Aizawa yelled.

Matsuda slowly walked to Aizawa's office. Other detectives were whispering to each other as they pretended not to stare at him.

Aizawa was behind him as Matsuda took a seat in a chair in front of Aizawa's desk. Aizawa shut the door and closed the blinds on the door and windows that looked out to the detectives desks.

Aizawa sat down at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Matsuda what the hell was that?" Aizawa asked his voice calmer though there was a hint of annoyance in it.

"Aizawa…I…" Matsuda's voice trailed off. He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry." he said in an almost whisper.

"Do you need to talk to someone? Has the job been bothering you lately? Is it the case Matsuda do you want to be re-" "No!" Matsuda shouted. "I …uh…what I meant to say was…I don't want to be taken off the case Aizawa please don't."

"Matsuda you have been off these past couple of days, more than usual." Aizawa looked into Matsuda's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. Aizawa sighed.

"Alright you can stay on the case. Now go home and get some rest. I don't want to see any of this crazy behavior tomorrow or you really are off the case."

Matsuda nodded. "Thanks Aizawa." Matsuda said with a beaming smile.

Matsuda left the NPA and hailed a cab. He didn't think he could make the walk home.

**Matsuda.**

Matsuda froze when he heard the voice. He slowly turned and in the cab next to him was Light smirking at him. Matsuda screamed.

The cab driver stopped the car and turned to Matsuda. "Sir are you alright?"

"You, Why are you here leave me alone!!" Matsuda screamed again and ran out the car. He ran all the way to his apartment and locked the doors. He ran to his room and locked the door.

'This is not happening Not happening Not happening' Matsuda thought to himself as he hyperventilated

**Why must we go through all of this Matsuda. Your making your self look ridiculous. Not that it matters to me**. Matsuda looked at his bed. Light was sitting on the edge smiling with pointed teeth.

The last thing he remembered were those crimson red eyes.

x

x

x

**A/N: ooo a cliff hanger of sorts. I hope you all will review. Again sorry for the wait. The next chapter is going to be really good. Well I think it is going to be since there will be blood and stuff!!! Please review**

**-Shiai10**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** **Hello everyone. I have returned. I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I have officially become a college freshman so things were really busy. I am so sorry please don't hate me or throw things at me. That would hurt. But anyway here is the new chapter. I am letting y'all know this is the second to last chapter. SO that means my next up date will be the LAST CHAPTER to this story. So please be patient and for now enjoy the story. Again I'm sorry.**

x

x

x

x

**In Your Nightmares **

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning." Matsuda said smiling. He surprisingly had an amazing nights sleep. He was terrified the night before seeing Light but when he entered bed everything else disappeared. It felt as if the past week was a dream and nothing bad had been happening to Matsuda.

Matsuda didn't even get to put his coffee down when Aizawa came barging out of his office.

"Ide, Matsuda! Let's go!" The sternness of Aizawa';s voice caused Matsuda to jump and he almost spilled his coffee.

"Y-Yes,sir" Ide anad Matsuda followed Aizawa to the unmarked vehicle that in front of headquarters and entered inside. Matsuda and Ide sat in the backseat while Aizawa sat in the front passenger seat.

"Drive" he told the officer in the drivers seat. The officer nodded and began speeding down the streets at unforgiving speeds.

The car ride was completely silent.

"Aizawa where-" Matsuda began but was cut off.

"We're heading to a homicide." Aizawa said curtly without turning to Matsuda.

"Oh." Matsuda sank in his seat a little.

'Wow it must be really bad since Aizawa seems so upset.' Matsuda thought.

After 15 minutes at a whopping 100 km/hr. The car arrived at its destination, an apartment complex. A nice high rise with about 30 floors. Outside were many police cars and an ambulance. Apparently the body hadn't been moved yet. Some of the officers were leaning up on their cars with various looks of repulsion and sickness. Some were even by a garbage throwing up.

As Aizawa, Matsuda and Ide entered the building the whole place was eerily quiet. An officer came over to Aizawa. "Sir follow me please."

When the group reached the floor of the apartment a group of people were just standing outside.

Matsuda saw their jackets and saw that they were the crime scene units. They all looked terrified and no one moved. They all just stared at the open door to the apartment.

Aizawa looked the group disapprovingly because they were not doing their job. When the three entered however they understood why no one said a word and why the CSU wouldn't move.

Matsuda felt the bile rise up into his throat and he regretted having the 4 donuts he had before getting to work.

There was blood everywhere. The walls, windows ceiling, carpet, on all of the furniture. Some was still dripping from the ceiling above. The three slowly entered the blood soaked apartment. On the floor of the living room was the body. AT that moment Ide ran out of the apartment and began puking into an available garbage bin.

"M-Mogi." Matsuda said in a gasp.

The body was in such horrible shape. Mogi's head had been severed from the rest of his body and it was rolled on its side facing the door. His eyeballs were removed from there sockets and near his head.

His limbs were all removed from his body and thrown all over the apartment. Mogi's abdomen had been exposed revealing all of his organs. His small and large intestines were spread around the abdomen. The whole body was covered in the thick dark red liquid. His throat had been ripped so badly leaving a gaping hole where his throat was supposed to be. It was just a completely and utter blood bath. Aizawa stared and stormed out. "I want this as top priority. The person who did this was a mother fucking sadistic son of a bitch and I want him found now!"

Matsuda shook his head as he slowly walked out the apartment the stench of blood was too much for him. 'How could something like this happen to Mogi.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mogi's death had hit the department hard. He was always smiling and was always there to help people out when they were down. Solving his murder was unfortunately extremely difficult. Even though the crime scene was a complete mess and you would think evidence would be all over the place. It was spotless. There was nothing that the detectives could go on for the case it was unbelievable. The detectives tried every angle to look at the case but it was useless there was nothing at all.

Not even three weeks after Mogi's horrible murder there was another which was just as horrible.

The mortician looked over the file slowly as he read it to Aizawa and Matsuda.

"The coroner's report here shows that the cause of death was a heart attack cause by potassium chloride. But some of the wounds like the gash across his abdomen and the removal of his right hand was done while he was still alive."

Matsuda had been the first of the NPA to arrive on scene to Ide's apartment. He blacked out after he saw what was done to Ide.

Ide 's naked body was hanging from a ceiling fan with barbed wire across his neck. The barbed wire was soaked with his blood. It allowed large amounts of blood escape from Ide's neck. His arms had been removed and his legs. His testicles were also cut off and apparently repeatedly stepped on to a bloody mass of flesh. His heart was on the floor underneath the body with a knife in it.

The pictures that were in the coroners report were provided by CSU and they were straight out of someone's nightmares.

As with Mogi's case there was no evidence no sign of forced entrance, no fingerprints, no dirt under Ide's fingernails, no bodily fluids. Nothing. The horrible murders of his two coworkers in such a short time frame caused Matsuda to go into a depression. He was rarely seen at work. He decided to take medical leave. He couldn't handle going into work and seeing the desks of Mogi and Ide empty. It showed that they truly were dead and every time he saw that the horrible images of the blood and their bodies entered his mind and he felt like throwing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda spent his time at home everyday he was too afraid to step outside. His poor mind was a wreck. He was afraid that whoever killed Mogi and Ide was going to come after him as well. At night he would hear evil chuckling and would try to clog his ears but the evil laughter would continue until he fell asleep. His nightmares were filled with the horrible images of Ide's and Mogi's bodies. He would be watching and every time he would try to wake himself up but it didn't work his body would be numb and he wouldn't wake up. When he did wake up he woke up screaming. Screaming on the top of his lungs like a dying beast.

"Every night. Every night." Matsuda said to himself as he held his knees to his chest as he sat on his bed. His eyes wide and his hair a wild mess. Horribly black bags were underneath his eyes. His skin had paled and all of his shirts were baggy on him. " Why can't I sleep without those horrible images entering my head."

Matsuda left his bedroom which was a giant mess like the rest of his apartment. It hadn't been cleaned in months. It was stormy outside when a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder crashed and Matsuda stumbled and knocked his head on the counter in his kitchen.

When Matsuda came to he was standing in what looked like a basement.

'Huh where am I?' Matsuda thought.

"You sick fuck. I can't believe it was you."

Matsuda turned to the origin of the voice and there on the floor against a wall tied with duct taped was Aizawa.

"Matsuda you son of a bitch!!!" Aizawa screamed.

Laughter soon came from Matsuda's throat; an insane laughter that was only reserved for those truly crazy people. It sent a chill down Aizawa's spine.

'Wait I didn't do anything. How come I am laughing. This isn't me what's going on.' Matsuda's thoughts were in utter panic.

Matsuda tilted his head to the side as he stopped laughing and smiled devilishly at Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san." he cooed. " That look on your face was truly priceless. I haven't seen such a look on you in almost 4 years."

"Four years? Matsuda what the fuck are you talking about. You only stopped coming to work six months ago." Aizawa said glaring at the still smiling Matsuda.

"Ahh how soon we forget Aizawa. _**I**_ haven't seen you since the infamous Yellow Box incident or did you forget about _**me**_ that quickly"

"No it cant be. No you have got to be fucking kidding me." Aizawa said shaking his head in complete and utter disbelief.

"Light Yagami no… Kira."

Matsuda smirked evilly as his eyes flashed crimson towards Aizawa.

x

x

x

**A/N:**** Please review and let me know what you think. Yes I am aware this probably sucked but I want to finish this so I can focus on Blood Red Kiss which hasn't been updated in forever. I will say this again the next chapter will be pretty bad in content I might put the rating up idk depends on my mood anyway review please!!!!**


	5. Finale

**A/N: Oh my goodness I am extremely sorry this has taken so long. Please again forgive me!!! I have returned though so please don't hate me. Also if you noticed I upped the rating to M. There is a reason why I did that. It gets pretty graphic in this chapter so ummm yeah.... Well here it is the final installment of _In Your Nightmares_. I will shut up now so you can read the story. Enjoy!!!**

x

x

x

x

**In My Nightmares Chapter 5**

x

x

Aizawa couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "K-Kira!! How are you alive?! Why aren't you dead, rotting in deepest pits of hell?!" Aizawa yelled.

'Light' looked at Aizawa, a smirk playing on his lips. "Aizawa I do believe that the insults are unnecessary." he said as he pointed to a woman that was bound on the floor with duct tape.

"Shuichi, Shuichi." the woman called. "Is that your voice? What is going on? I can't see you. Where are you?" her voice was rising into a nervous panic.

"Kira, you bastard." Aizawa spat. "Release my wife. She has nothing to do with this."

'Light' walked over to Aizawa's wife. "On the contrary Aizawa, she has everything to do with this. You see she is close to you and as such she is important to you. And I am here to rip everything of yours that is precious from you."

'Light walked over to another corner of the dark basement and flicked a lamp on. The light shined on the figure below it and Aizawa gasped.

"No, no. Oh god no please, no." Under the lamp was a table and on this table was a young woman. She was bound hands and feet to the table. "Yumi!!" he screamed

"Tou-san, Tou-san." Yumi called her voice strained as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where are you?"

"I am here." Aizawa said. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

Immediately 'Light ' erupted into an uncontrollable laughter. 'Light' took a deep breath in order to calm himself and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow Aizawa aren't you a fantastic lair. Everything is not going to be alright, far from it actually. I am insulted you would think such a thing."

Light walked over to Aizawa's wife and looked down at her. She looks up sensing his presence near her.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Who am I?, you ask." Light chuckles. He picks up a bat that was bear her body and swung it his hand. "I am your death."

Light's eyes widened madly and he raised his arms with the bat in his hand and smashed it onto her skull.

"Kaa-san!!!" Yumi screamed from her table. Yumi's screams were soon joined by Aizawa who was begging him to stop. But there screams were unheard. Light enjoyed himself as he continued to beat the woman relentlessly. The woman's screams had died down as her body was soon surrounded by an increasingly large pool of blood.

Soon Yumi's sobs and Light's heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the room/

What was left on the floor was something that at first glance would not have been thought to be a human being. The woman's brains were on the floor in a pink mush. Her face had caved in from the blows that had broken her cheek bones. Her bones were broken, twisted and disfigured.

'Light' turned to Aizawa as he dropped the now blood soaked bat.

"So how was that for you Aizawa? Did you enjoy it? I hope you are remembering that this is your doing not mine." Aizawa was staring at the bloody mass that was his wife. His eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"W-why?" Yumi asked between sobs.

'Light' slowly turned his head toward her direction and walked over to the bound girl. He grabbed her face and his wild crimson eyes locked with her dark chocolate ones.

"Why? Why don't you ask the bastard of a father you have over there why?" he said as he turned her face toward Aizawa. "He knows why. If it wasn't for your father none of this would be happening to you right now." Light smirked down at her enjoying the petrified expression that covered her face.

"Get the fuck away from her!!" Aizawa screamed his voice strained from crying, but the ferociousness was clearly in his voice.

'Light' slowly stroked the frightened young woman's face. Blood, from the beating that was just administered to her mother, smudged on her face. Tears streamed down her face began to dilute the blood. 'Light' then sat on the table and positioned himself so he was straddling her hips. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement. Her chocolate eyes were locked onto his crimson ones.

"Oh god, Oh Jesus…please Light I am begging…you please don't. Please." Aizawa's voice was hoarse as he spoke. "She is innocent please. She is my daughter."

"Well Aizawa, you should have thought of that before you decided to be against me." 'Light said his eyes not leaving the young woman beneath him.

'Light' stripped Yumi's underwear. Her body shivered slightly, as the cold reached her lower body. He unzipped his own pants. "Matsuda-san" she whispered "Please… Please don't do this."

Ignoring her plea 'Light' thrusted into her and a high pitched screaming ripped from her throat. He thrusted into her again and again. Her body instinctively adjusting to his rhythm. Her mind screamed for it to stop her body's natural responses were saying something else. 'Light' continued to thrust until he cam einside of her.

Tears streamed down her face as she gasped and sobbed. Blood trickled down between her legs. 'Light's' evil smirk never left his face as he glanced over to Aizawa who was now struggling with his binds.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!! I swear to god!!". Aizawa spat as her continued to struggled.

"Oh Aizawa-san what did I say about that mouth of yours." 'Light' said as he put his pants back on. He took one finger and began to trace the length of Yumi's leg. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now she is going to have to suffer again."

'Light' walked over to a shelf that had a random assortment of objects. He picked up a large handle screwdriver and spun it in his hand for little bit.

He stood to the side of Yumi. Her sobs still as loud as ever as she was still recovering from the previous onslaught to her lower areas.

'Light' forcefully spread her legs and slammed the handle of the screwdriver into her butt hole. She screamed on the top of her lungs. He repeated stabbed her with it and Aizawa thrashed even more violently in his binds. Yumi passed out a few seconds after Light began sodomizing her.

"Aww I think I tired the poor girl out." 'Light' said with a small laugh. 'Light' stopped abruptly and turned his head slowly to Aizawa. "It's your turn Aizawa-san." 'Light' said with glee in his voice.

"Don't you dare come near me you psychotic fuck." Aizawa spat as he glared up 'Light', who was towering over him.

"No dear Aizawa, this is the climax to my revenge and as such I will administer the final blow to you. The one who joined the enemy. You sided with the foreigners instead of your own fellow Japanese. Not that it really matters I would have killed you all the same."

'Light' chucked to himself. "Sayonara, Shuichi Aizawa-san. Enjoy hell!!". 'Light' raised his arm, which held an axe and began to hack Aizawa to death. Blood spurted as the first blow came to Aizawa's shoulder. The man screamed in agony but 'Light' continued to bring the axe down onto the chief of the NPA. In minutes he was a mass of blood and guts on the floor.

'Light's' body was now completely covered in blood. He began to maniacally laugh.

"Now Matsuda live with the torture of knowing that you r hands caused the deaths of the ones you held dear." 'Light' continued to laugh out loud until there was darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda's eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything was blurry and it was difficult to see. There was a stench in the air that filled his lungs and caused him to cough. When his vision cleared he saw the large blood pool that surrounded, what had once been Aizawa. The body was in such poor condition that it was difficult to know where the body started and the blood and insides began.

Matsuda turned his head to the sound of sobbing. He saw a female on the table bleeding on the table.

"W-What-?" Matsuda began but was cut off.

She screamed. "Stay away you monster. Someone!!!! Anyone!!!! Help me!!!!" she screamed.

"Monster. Murderer!!!!" she screamed. Matsuda looked around the dark room. His eyes fell upon the dead bodies and then looked down and saw his blood soaked hands.

"No, no, no, no , NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Matsuda screamed as he grabbed his hair and fell to his knees.

"This can't be happening!! I…I…I…no it's impossible. This is not happening. I couldn't have…I"

A loud crash is heard as the door to the basement is torn down.

"Nobody move! This is the police!" a voice shouted. A man in a black SWAT uniform hurried down the steps. His eyes fell upon the dead female body at his feet, and he slowly surveyed the entire room.

"Oh my god " he says in a gasp. His eyes settle on the blood soaked Matsuda. "You!!", he shouts "Face down on the ground now!" Matsuda obeys and slowly lies face down on the floor.

"What the hell?!" another officer said as he came down the steps. Yumi was still on the table screaming. The officers rushed to her side and released her from her binds.

"It's alright miss. Everything will be okay", an officer said as he carried her out of the basement.

Other officers came down and apprehended Matsuda, repeatedly slamming his face into the ground as they cuffed him. "You have the fucking right to remain silent." an officer began as he read him his rights,

Matsuda blacked out soon after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda awoke in a cell screaming. Screaming about blood and screaming about Kira. Officers quickly arrived at his cell and sedated the man. This happened every day though ever since the day he was sentenced to life in a mental institution for the murders that he had committed. When Matsuda had relaxed he would mumble to himself things that the doctors thought made no sense. Shinigami and death notes. Doctors dismissed these things as nonsensical babble from a clearly insane individual.

"Man let me tell you he is one sick fuck. He killed his fellow officers and even raped ones daughter." a hospital attendant said to another as they walked down the patient corridor.

"Damn d\that is really fucked up and now we got to deal with him. What is this world coming to." the other man said with a sigh.

The two men walked and stopped in front of one of the cell doors.

"2574." the man called out. There was no response. "2574." the man called out again.

"Oh come on stop acting like your deaf." He looked at his co worker and opened the door.

What greeted him was patient 2574, Touta Matsuda sprawled on the floor with his skull cracked open and s large pool of blood pooling around his skull. "Oh shit." one said while the other radioed for assistance.

"Well the sick fuck got his punishment." the man said with a smirk and a crimson glint in his eyes.

THE END.

x

x

x

**A/N: Well, yes that us the end for _In Your Nightmares _I hope you all enjoyed it. I did writing it. It really was great fun!!XD I am kind of sad its over though. But anyway I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers you guys are my inspiration and my motivation. I hope this update made your day!!! Please dont hesitate to drop a review and tell me what you though of the story as a whole. Until next time.......I love you all...... BYE!!!!!!!!! ^-^**


End file.
